bretherlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Brethish
This is temporarily a English to Brethish Dictionary. A A''' symb A (pronounce: ah) '''a art a; on (used before words beginning with vowels) aardvark n'' ardwark '''aback' adv abak abacus n'' abakus; ''pl abakuses abandon v'' forlete '''abandoned' adj forleten abate v'' abate '''abatement' n'' abatement '''abattis' n'' abatys '''abattoir' n'' abattoyr '''abbreviate' v'' abbrewyate '''abbreviation' n'' abbrewyateʃyun '''abdicate' v'' abdykate '''abdication' n'' abdykateʃyun '''abdicator' n'' abdykater '''abed' adv abejde abide v'' abyje '''abider' n'' abyjer '''abiding' adv abyjyng ability n'' abylyte; ''pl abylytes ablaze adv ablaese able adj able '-able' suff -able ably adv ablye aboard adv abord abolish v'' abolyʃhe '''abolishment' n'' abolyʃhement '''abolition' n'' abolyʃheʃyun '''abort' v'' aborte '''abortion' n'' aborteʃyun '''about' prep abute above prep abowe abroad adv abroj abrupt adj abrupt abruptly adv abruptlye abruptness n'' abruptnes '''abscess' n'' abscess '''absence' n'' absence '''absent' adj absent absolute adj absolut absolutely adv absolutlye absorb v'' absorbe '''absorbable' v'' absorbable '''absorption' n'' absorbeʃyun '''abstain' v'' abstene '''abstention' n'' absteneʃyun '''abuse' v'' abuse '''abuser' n'' abuser '''abyss' n'' abyssus '''academic' adj akajemyk; n'' akajemyk '''academical' adj akajemykal academically adv akajemykallye academy n'' akajemy; ''pl akajemys accent n'' aksent; ''v aksente accept v'' aksepte '''acceptable' adj akseptable access n'' akses; ''v aksese accessible adj aksesyble acclaim v'' aklayme '''accompany' v'' akompanye '''accomplish' v'' akomplyʃhe '''accomplishment' n'' akomplyʃhement '''accord' n'' akord; ''v akorde according adj akordyng accordion n'' akordyon '''account' n'' akunt; ''v akunte accountancy n'' akuntancye '''accountant' n'' akuntant '''accounting' n'' akuntyng '''accusation' n'' akuseʃyun '''accusative' adj akustyfe; n'' akustyfe '''accuse' n'' akuse; ''v akuse achieve v'' aʃhyewe '''achievement' n'' aʃhyewement '''acid' adj acyj; n'' acyj '''acne' n'' akne '''acorn' n'' akerne '''acrobat' n'' akrobat '''acrobatic' adj akrobatyk acrobatics n'' akrobatyks '''across' prep akros act n'' akt; ''v akte action n'' akteʃyun '''activate' v'' aktyfate '''active' adj aktyf activism n'' aktyfysm '''activist' n'' aktyfyst '''activity' n'' aktyfyte '''actor' n'' aktor '''actual' adj aktual actually adv aktuallye acumen n'' akumen '''acuminous' adj akumenus adapt v'' ajapte '''adaption' n'' ajapteʃyun '''add' v'' ajde '''addition' n'' ajdeʃyun '''additional' adj ajdeʃyunal address n'' ajres; ''v ajrese adept adj ajept adjective n'' ajjektyfe '''adjust' v'' ajjuste '''adjustment' n'' ajjustement '''administrate' v'' ajmynystrate '''administration' n'' ajmynystrateʃyun '''administrative' adj ajmynystratyfe administrator n'' ajmynystrater '''admirable' adj ajmyrable admiral adj ajmyral; n'' ajmyral '''admiration' n'' ajmyreʃyun '''admire' n'' ajmyre '''admit' v'' ajmytte '''admonish' v'' ajmoneste '''adobe' n'' ajobe '''adopt' v'' ajopte '''adopted' adj ajopten adoption n'' ajopteʃyun '''adorn' v'' aurne '''adorned' adj aurnen adult adj ajult; n'' ajult '''adulterer' n'' ajulterer '''adultery' n'' ajultery '''adulthood' n'' ajulthoje '''advance' v'' ajwance; ''n ajwance advanced adj ajwancen advantage n'' ajwancage '''advantageous' adj ajwancageus adventure n'' awenture; ''v awenture adventurer n'' awenturer '''adventurous' adj awenturus adverb n'' ajwerb '''adversary' n'' ajwersary; ''pl ajwersarys advertise v'' ajwertyse '''advertisement' n'' ajwertysement; ajwerte '''advertising' n'' ajwertysyng '''advice' n'' ajwyce '''advise' v'' awyse '''adviser' n'' awyser '''advisor' n'' ajwycer '''advisory' adj ajwycery; n'' ajwycery; ''pl ajwycerys advocate n'' ajwokate; ''v ajwokate aerial adj aeryal; n'' aeryal '''aerobatics' n'' aerobatyks '''aerobic' n'' aerobyk '''aerodynamics' n'' aerojynamyks '''aeroplane' n'' aeroplane; ''pl aeroplanes aesthetic adj aesthetyk; n'' aesthetyk '''aesthetics' n'' aesthetyks '''afar' adv afer affair n'' afeyre; ''pl afeyres affairs n'' afeyrs '''affect' v'' afekte; ''n afekte affection n'' afekteʃyun '''affectionate' adj afekteʃyunate affiliate v'' afylyate; ''n afylyate affiliation n'' afylyateʃyun '''affirm' v'' aferme '''affirmation' n'' afermeʃyun '''affirmative' adj afermetyfe after adv after; prep after; conj after; adj after ' '''agree' v'' agre '''aim' v'' ayme; ''n ayme all adv al along prep anlang; adv anlang another adv another and conj an; and (used when the preposition an is used before or after) antenna n'' ????; aeryal '''as' conj as; prep as assemble v'' assemble '''authority' n'' authoryte B '''B' symb B (pronounce: buh) back n'' bak; ''v bake; adj bak; adv bak be v'' bene '''belief' n'' belyf '''believe' v'' belewe '''believer' n'' belewer '''beseech' v'' beseche; ''n beseche bounty n'' bunty '''Brethish' n'' Brethyʃ '''bring' v'' brynge '''by' prep by C C''' symb C (pronounce: suh) '''chapter n'' chapyter; ''v chapytere civic adj cywyk classic adj klasyk; n'' klasyk '''classical' adj klasykal co-exist v'' ko-exyste '''co-existence' n'' ko-exystence '''connect' v'' konnekte '''consent' v'' konsentyre; ''n konsentyre conservatism n'' kumserwetysm '''conservative' adj kumserwetywe; n'' kumserwetywe; kumserwetywer (a person); ''pl kumserwetyweres consider v'' konsyjere '''constant' adj konstans; n'' konstans '''constancy' n'' konstanscye '''constantly' adj konstanslye culture n'' kulture; ''v kulture D D''' symb D (pronounce: duh) '''do v'' done '''decree' n'' dekre; ''v dekre dedicate v'' dejykate; ''adj dejykaten defray v'' defraye '''democratic' adj demokratyk desire v'' desyre; ''n desyre detail n'' detayl; ''v detayle difference n'' dyference '''different' adj dyferent duty n'' duete; ''pl duetes E E''' symb E (pronounce: uh) '''economic adj ekonomyk economics n'' ekonomyks '''economy' n'' ekonomy; ''pl ekonomyes enact v'' enakte '''excellent' n'' excellens '''expense' n'' expens F '''F' symb F (pronounce: ef) follow v'' folge '''for' prep for for-''' pref fore- '''forward adj forevard; adv forevard; v'' forevarde '''free' adj fre; adv fre; v'' fre; ''n fre G give v'' gyfe '''good' adj goj; adv goje; n'' goj '''gracious' adj graʃyus grant v'' grante; ''n grante green adj grene; n'' grene; ''v grene H have v'' hawe '''help' v'' helpe; ''n helpe here adv her; n'' her '''hereinafter' adv herynafter his pron hys house n'' hus; ''v huse humble adj humble; v'' humble I '''ideal' n'' yjeal; ''adj yjeal improve v'' empruwe '''in' prep yn; adv yn; n'' yn; ''v yne is v'' yse '''it' pron yt it's v'' yt'se J '''job' n'' jobe; ''v jobe K keep v'' kepe; ''n kepe; kype (The main tower of a castle or fortress, located within the castle walls) king n'' kyng; ''v kynge L lead v'' leje; ''n leje leader n'' lejere '''let' v'' laete '''liberal' adj lyberal; n'' lyberal; lyberalor (a person) '''liberalism' n'' lyberalysm '''libertarian' n'' lyberteryan; lyberter (a person); ''adj lyberteryan libertarianism n'' lyberteryanysm '''liberty' n'' lyberte; ''pl lybertes loyal adj loyal M make v'' make; ''n make majesty n'' mageste '''may' v'' magefo '''Member' n'' lyth '''mention' n'' menʃyun; ''v menʃyune most det most; adv most; n'' most N '''nation' n'' theje; ''pl thejes national adj thejeys; n'' thejeys '''nationally' adv thejellye nationalism n'' thejeysysm '''nationalist' n'' thejeysyst; thejeysystor (a person); ''adj thejeysyst; pl thejeysystores nationality n'' thejeyste; ''pl thejeystes nationalise v'' thejeysyse '''nationalisation' n'' thejeysyseʃyun '''nationhood' n'' thejhoje '''necessary' adj necessarye; n'' necessarye; ''pl necessaryes no det no; adv no; n'' no O '''of' prep of; v'' ofe '''official' adj offyʃyal P parliament n'' parlyamentum '''party' n'' party '''Peer' n'' peyr '''plan' n'' plann; ''v planne; pl plannes politic adj polytes politician n'' polytesʃyun '''present' adj praesens; n'' praesens '''preserve' v'' praeserwe; ''n praeserwe provide v'' prowyje '''public' adj publyk; n'' publyk '''purpose' n'' purpos; ''v purpose Q queen n'' kven; ''v kvene R raise v'' reyse; ''n reyse religion n'' relyjyon; ''pl relyjyones represent v'' represente '''resolve' v'' resolwe '''revenue' n'' rewenue S '''same' adj same; adv same several det seweral so conj svo; adv svo; adj svo social n'' soʃyal; ''adj soʃyal socialist n'' soʃyalyst; soʃyalystor (a person); ''adj soʃyalyst pl soʃyalystes socially adv soʃyallye sovereign n'' sowerayn '''station' n'' estaʃyun; ''v estaʃyune subject n'' subgekt; ''adj subgekt; adv subgekt; v'' subgekte '''supply' v'' supllye; ''n suplly T thank v'' thankyane '''that' conj thet; pron thaet; adv thaet; n'' thaet; '''the' art the; adv the their pron theyr there adv ther; pron ther therefore adv therfor this det thys; adv thys time n'' tyme; ''v tyme to prep to; adv to together adv togejere toward adj toveard; prep toveard tradition n'' trajyʃyun U '''up' prep upp; adv upp; adj upp; v'' uppe; ''n upp up-''' pref upp-; up- (when in front of a word beginning with p) '''union n'' unyon '''unto' conj undto; prep undto V view n'' wyev; ''v wyeve voluntary adj woluntarye W we pron ve welcome adj vylkume; n'' vylkume; ''v vylkume will v'' vylle '''will' n'' vyl; ''v vyle with prep myj write v'' vryte Y '''year' n'' yer '''yes' n'' yes; ''v yese you pron yu your det yuver